Flyboy
by Clouds Panties
Summary: AU. Zack is a pilot and Cloud is his mechanic. And then Cloud falls victim to the old cliche of falling for his pilot.
1. Chapter 1

_This started as a rabid plot bunny that demanded to be a story. It became a little bit like Candidate for Goddess, where the pilots have a mechanic assigned to them and only them. I'll try to keep it as accurate as I can, but the ShinRa military is different from damn near every military on Earth._

**Warnings: **Possible minor spoilers for the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII.

**Disclaimer: **None of this is mine, or FFVII would have been a BL game.

* * *

Today was a big day for the mechanics. They'd completed their training and it was time to be assigned to their pilots. The group of young, slight-framed privates stood nervously in the hanger, awaiting the arrival of the group of pilots needing a mechanic.

Eventually, the pilots of varying rank and experience came in, scaring the poor mechanics half to death. Some walked in, while the more obnoxious or those in a time-crunch arrived in their planes. Once they were all present, the pilots stood opposite the line of mechanics with an officer at the end of the lines, clipboard in hand.

"Alright, 1st classes pick first."

"Hey, hey! I want blondie!" a dark haired man shouted, flailing his hand about in the air like an excited student. He turned his wolfish grin at the only blond in the group, a small private by the name of Cloud Strife.

"Whatever makes your heart go pitter-patter, Zack," the officer mumbled, writing down the assignment on his board. "Strife, you're with Fair now. Good luck."

As the other pilots began to pick their mechanics, Cloud watched Zack carefully. He was tall, easily six feet, which was unusual for a pilot. Obviously not flying any of the smaller planes, which suited Cloud just fine. He was also clearly mischievous and seemed like the type to make lewd jokes and drop many an innuendo. This did not suit Cloud just fine, but he knew that he was stuck with Zack for a good long time now.

Zack tried the entire time Cloud moved his things to their shared apartment to get the blond to talk, but he just wouldn't open up. The pilot was a very talkative man, but it seemed that Cloud was the quiet type. That's what he got for choosing based on looks, though. Still… Cloud was small and looked to be pretty flexible, so at least he would be a good partner. And if the rumors were true, he was the chocobo-haired kid that was number three out of all the graduating mechanics.

"So… where're you from?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"Nibelheim, sir," Cloud answered, not looking up from the box he was unpacking. Zack snorted and started laughing loudly. "What's so funny?"

"It's just… that sounds so _backwater_," the older boy teased.

"Where're _you_ from then?"

"Me? Gongaga!"

It was Cloud's turn to laugh. "Yeah, 'cause that's not backwater at all."

"Shut up!" There was no anger at all in Zack's voice, and it was clear he was just playing around with Cloud, who smiled shyly. Zack's grin faded a little as he resisted the urge to tell Cloud he had a beautiful smile or otherwise hit on him. This partnership was going to be harder than he thought.

On Cloud's end, things were… different, to say the least. He wasn't used to working with a steady pilot, having been shuttled from one to another for his training. And Zack was… well, Zack was Zack. He was an odd man, but he was also a kind, intelligent man that left Cloud alone when he wanted to be alone. He also wasn't all that much older than Cloud, but still qualified as "man" while Cloud was undeniably still "boy."

This led to another of Zack's peculiarities: he made Cloud realize things about himself and the world he'd never known about or seen. Like the fact that going to a bar with a SOLDIER 1st class got you in even if you were underage, or that hidden away in the slums of Midgar was a flower patch tended by the sweetest girl ever. And that Cloud had some… questionable feelings for Zack.

Before leaving home, Cloud had had a crush on Tifa Lockheart for most of his adolescence. Part of his choice to join the army was to impress her and make something of himself so that if they did end up together, he could take care of her.

And then he met Zack.

Cloud found himself wanting to make Zack laugh just to see his smile and spend their off-time together. Whenever Zack would compliment his work, Cloud would blush and smile. The pilot was never far from his thoughts, whether it be how good the standard issue pilot uniform looked on him, or the fact that he hardly ever did his half of the chores.

While their pilots were out on a training mission, Cloud talked with one of the few female pilots about their partners. She laughed when he shared his stories about Zack and patted his shoulder when he asked just what was so damn funny.

"Congrats, Cloud. You're just fulfilled one of the most common clichés of our division," she told him. "You've fallen for your pilot."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two! I'll get back to my other story soon, I just need to re-watch some Haruhi Suzumiya before I do. Also, sorry about the lack of line breaks. A big line across the page seems like a bit much and all the ones I put in never save. If anyone could help with that, I'd really appreciate it!_

**Warnings: **Possible minor spoilers, Zack on a rampage, innuendo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

Zack had known since the day Cloud moved in that he had a crush on his mechanic. The boy was adorable and innocent, not to mention highly intelligent and, once he loosened up, quite the little comedian. Cloud could put up one hell of a fight when he wanted to, despite being so tiny, and that was one of Zack's favorite things about him. Where everyone else gave in to his charms rather easily, Cloud resisted and pushed Zack away when he got to close.

All the protesting just made Zack's crush grow. He often talked about Cloud with his friend Kunsel, who would usually snicker and ask what was keeping Zack from making a move. Zack usually said something along the lines of "Cloud's straight" or "he'd never fall for me," which never failed to make Kunsel laugh. His friend clearly had no idea that Cloud had already fallen for him and was doing his damnedest to keep it a secret. It was obvious to most, but then again, Zack could be a little… special.

Which made the other pilot laugh hysterically when Zack became jealous and didn't realize what was going on. There was a mechanic that would often hit on Cloud while they were tuning the planes up together, making the blond blush and Zack seethe. He meant nothing by it and was just messing with Cloud, but his innuendos made Zack want to choke the bastard.

"What's wrong, Zack? You make dirty jokes around him all the time."

"Yeah, but…" Zack stumbled over the words, trying to put into words why he was upset. "It's different. I'm his roommate and friend. Friends make dirty jokes together."

"Who says he's not friends with that other guy? Maybe they went through mechanic training together."

As Zack growled and stormed off, Kunsel snickered and went over to warn the mechanic talking to Cloud that there was a First out for his blood.

A few months into being a mechanic and just after promotions, (at which point Cloud moved up a rank) puberty hit Cloud like a ton of bricks. He'd already hit an initial growth spurt, but now he was growing and filling out while his voice was sliding more than usual. It didn't go unnoticed by the people around them.

All of a sudden, female staff members stared to stare when Cloud walked by, while some of his fellow crew members started to openly hit on him. Zack always seemed to be in a bad mood these days, and despite having been shy at first, the blond hardly ever had a Friday night that wasn't occupied by a date. To Zack's surprise, he seemed to accept more offers from men than women.

Saturdays, however, were always spent in the apartment the two shared. When they'd first been paired up, that had been the night that they stayed in and got to know each other. Now that Zack and Cloud were best friends as well as work partners, it was an old habit and a time to hang out together. Zack would pretend he wasn't terribly jealous and joke with Cloud about his sudden popularity, while Cloud would pretend that he wasn't trying to find someone to make him forget about Zack and tell him who was lucky enough to get another date.

"So, Cloud… Spent the night with any of your dates?" Zack teased one Saturday.

"No!" Cloud yelped, blushing and glaring at his older friend. "I don't do that stuff after just a couple dates."

"Yeah, but what about that one chick? Haven't you been on a few dates with her?"

"It's not serious. And I'm not gonna sleep with Elena, Zack. She's a Turk, that's asking to die. Besides, we're really just friends. I actually don't get asked out that much, I just go out with her to hang out."

Zack sighed in relief and sat back against the couch cushions. Not only had Cloud made a new friend, he wasn't sleeping with the people he went on dates with. The blond had said he didn't really get asked out often, but Zack knew that was a lie. Cloud got asked out almost every day, often times while they were together. Zack was starting to think that if he didn't get a date with Cloud soon, he'd never have a chance.

So when he saw Cloud walking around town and laughing with Kunsel, Zack nearly pitched a fit big enough to drop the entire plate.

Zack had been hanging out with Aerith, the girl who grew those beautiful flowers, when he saw his two best friends walking together and laughing. It wasn't unusual for Cloud to be in this part of the city, seeing as Wall Market was more likely to have what he needed than any shop near the base, but seeing him on a date was another thing entirely.

"Zack? Is everything okay?" Aerith asked, tugging on her friend's arm. They'd gone out so she could get supplies for her garden, but right now Zack wanted nothing more than to go back to the base's gym and slaughter a punching bag.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get you those plants." Zack smiled at her, but Aerith wasn't easily fooled. She'd known him long enough to know which smiles were real and which ones he faked.

"You're lying to me."

As Zack was about to respond, he saw Cloud smirk and pull Kunsel close, clearly about to kiss him. Just as their lips were about to touch, Zack growled and stormed off to the little greenhouse Aerith frequented. The brunette followed as quickly as she could, though it was hard to keep up with a SOLDIER on a mission.

"Zack, slow down! Is it about Cloud? Cloud and that boy he was with?"

"He was kissing Kunsel!" Zack hissed, spinning around to look at her. He looked ready to tear his hair out and cry at the same time. "My best friend! Whatever happened to 'bros before hos'? Cloud's not like that, but…"

"I know what you mean," Aerith said gently, standing on her tiptoes and patting Zack's head. "Maybe you should talk to them before you jump to any conclusions."

Zack sighed and gave in, nodding. Aerith had a habit of always being right about things like this, and he knew he could trust the girl's judgment.

"Yeah, you're right." Zack smiled softly and offered his arm to Aerith. "Let's get you those plants now and get you home before dark."

As she looped her arm through Zack's, Aerith could tell that his smile was a real one this time.


	3. Chapter 3

_I wanna thank everyone that read/reviewed the other chapters! I'm still having trouble with the breaks, but this chapter was never meant to have that many to begin with. Enjoy!_

**Warnings: **Possible spoilers for the Compilation. Cloud having dirty thoughts.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

"_Ahh… Zack, mmn… More please…"_

Zack woke with a start, gasping as he sat up in bed. That dream about Cloud again. Running his hands through his hair, he took a few deeps breaths and tried to calm down.

Except he kept hearing those sounds. The little mewls of pleasure he usually only heard in his sleep were coming from Cloud's room across the hall. Curious, Zack quietly got out of bed and crept over. The blond never shut his door all the way, so as long as he was quiet, Zack could spy on him.

Cloud was on his back, one hand under the pillow, the other under the covers. His cheeks were flushed and his brow was furrowed as he very obviously touched himself in his sleep. Was he thinking about Kunsel?

"Ah! Zack…" he mumbled in his sleep, squirming a little. "Mm, harder."

No, definitely not dreaming about Kunsel. Though maybe it would have been easier if he had been.

Before things got too dirty, Zack snuck back to his bedroom and dug out a pair of earplugs. If he didn't block it out, there was no way he'd be able to sleep through Cloud's wet dream, and he had to fly in the morning.

"Wow, it was that detailed?"

"Shut up!"

Cloud buried his face in his hands, suddenly ashamed. He'd been telling Kunsel about his dream over breakfast and was beginning to think he should have kept it to himself.

"Cloud, you really ought to tell him if you're dreaming like that," the SOLDIER insisted. "It's gotta be weird, seeing him after one of those dreams."

"Don't remind me… And I can't tell him. There's no way that he likes me anyway. I mean, he's Zack, he could have anyone he wants."

"Did you ever think that maybe he wants you?"

"No way," Cloud replied, laughing softly as he stirred his coffee. "I know people find me attractive, but I don't think I'm Zack's type."

"Oh, Cloud. You have no idea."

Zack sighed and flopped down on the floor, looking very much like a kicked puppy. Aerith laughed softly and ruffled his hair.

"What is it this time?"

"I woke up and heard Cloud having a wet dream last night."

"Oh my." Aerith blushed and looked down at her flowers. Sure, she sometimes had erotic dreams, but it wasn't something she talked about ordinarily.

"Yeah. It was about me, from what I heard."

"It was? That's strange; I thought he was dating Kunsel."

"I did too. I see them together all the time, but it sounded like he was dreaming about me."

"Hmm… I think you should talk to him. Maybe he feels the same as you."

"Yeah, right," Zack laughed, rolling onto his back and looking at the rafters. "I mean, I know I'm attractive, but I don't think I'm Cloud's type."

"I think you are. He seems to go for male and dark-haired."

As his friend worked on her flowers, Zack thought about what she'd said. Looking back, most of the people Cloud went on second dates with had darker hair and were guys. In fact, he was just friends with Elena, and she was blonde and female. Maybe Aerith was onto something after all.

It took some time before either of the pair was willing to even think about confessing. Cloud spent the time fretting over it and preparing for rejection, while Zack tried to think of the right words so he wouldn't look like an ass.

Surprisingly, it was Cloud that said something first.

"Hey, Zack… You wanna go try out that new café down the street? There's something I wanna talk to you about."

"Sure…" Zack had been wary of it, but it was best to let Cloud talk. The pilot knew just by the tone of his friend's voice that this was something very important to him.

Cloud fidgeted the entire time the pair walked to the café, making Zack nervous. Normally, Zack being nervous involved an angry Sephiroth, but right now he didn't know if he wanted to vomit or crawl in a hole.

The nervousness only got worse once the two of them were sitting in the café. Cloud was stirring his coffee in a way that bordered on obsessive and Zack kept looking at anything but his companion.

"Are you okay?" the blond finally asked. "Do you want to go back home?"

"No, I'm fine. What did you want to talk about?"

Cloud's spoon suddenly stopped and a blush rose on his cheeks. He set the utensil aside and cleared his throat.

"Um… I'm not sure how to say it." After a pause to collect his thoughts, Cloud continued on. "I'll understand if you want to ask for another mechanic, but I have to tell you."

Zack swallowed loudly, gripping the edge of the table tight enough to leave a small dent.

"Zack, I… I've had this huge crush on you for months now. I-I go on those dates and I wonder what it would be like if I were with you, or if that person can make me forget about you. I've been really trying to keep my feelings in check so we could work together if you didn't feel the same or were creeped out, but… I just couldn't hide it anymore." Cloud spoke quickly, as if he was afraid he wouldn't have enough time if he didn't rush.

It took a few moments for Cloud's words to sink in. He must have taken Zack's silence as a rejection, because he started to get up before Zack could say anything.

"Wait!" the SOLDIER cried out, grabbing the blond's smaller wrist. "Sit, please. I wanna talk about this!"

Cloud nodded and sat back down without a word. He was scared of what Zack might have to say, but was sure that his older friend wouldn't hurt him.

"Look, Cloud, I… I feel the same. Ever since we first met, I've wanted to take you out, to spoil the hell out of you and cuddle all night. You were so cute and innocent when we first met, and then you started to grow and sweet Shiva did you get sexy." As Zack paused for breath, Cloud's blush got darker and he became aware that Zack's hand had move to hold his own. "'I want you to be mine, Cloud. And I wanna be yours. What do you say?"

As soon as those works left Zack's mouth, Cloud grinned brightly and nodded.

"I'd love that. From now on, I'm yours and you're mine."

As he leaned across the table, Cloud's grin turned into a smirk. Zack returned the smirk and closed the distance between them, initiating their first kiss. Cloud tasted like his coffee, but Zack wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_Just because they're together now doesn't mean this is the end! I still have more adventures planned for the boys._


	4. Chapter 4

_A short one this time. I found a good stopping place and decided not to drag it out._

**Warnings: **Possible minor spoilers for the Compilation. More dirty thoughts.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

Soon enough, those sighs and mewls of pleasure Zack had dreamt about were coming from his bedroom. He and Cloud had made a deal not to go too far too fast, but couldn't keep themselves from getting to know each other's bodies. Most nights found them in what had once been Zack's bed, kissing and touching before falling asleep in each other's arms. Cloud had been inexperienced at first, but learned quickly. Initially, he'd been shy and hesitant, but could now shamelessly make his boyfriend's eyes cross in pleasure.

And most evenings found Cloud pressed against the door as soon as the two arrived home. There had been one than more occasion when they'd missed calls from friends because the two of them were more interested in each other's mouths than their phones. Aerith was beginning to think that she'd never see them again, or that if she did, they'd be making out the whole time. Which was more or less true, as they were still in the honeymoon stage of their relationship.

So when the two of them not only answered one of her calls, but showed up to her house for the dinner they'd agreed to, she was pleasantly surprised. Aerith hoped that they wouldn't do anything stupid in front of her mother, who though open-minded, did not wish to see anyone making out in front of her.

Elmyra was always excited to see the boys, though, and had spent most of the day cooking their favorite dishes. When Aerith asked why, she'd said it was because the two of them probably hadn't had a decent meal in a long time. Knowing Zack's ability in the kitchen, the flower girl was pretty sure her mother was right.

When Cloud and Zack arrived at their home, Elmyra smothered them in affection before she even closed the door. She knew that though they'd never admit it, the two boys were homesick and missed their mothers and made sure to show them all the affection she could when they came over. Though, according to her daughter, they were showing each other more than enough these days.

"Come in, come in! Dinner's almost ready. Go wash up and sit with Aerith in the dining room," Elmyra told them after she was done squeezing Cloud and Zack breathless.

Zack insisted on helping carry out the food when it was time to eat, as usual. Cloud just smiled fondly, making Elmyra and Aerith smile as well. The blond's good moods had always been infectious, but were more so now that he seemed to always be happy.

"So Cloud… Aerith tells me you're dating Zack now?"

Cloud nearly choked and turned a bright red. Across the table, Zack turned a faint pink and looked at his plate.

"Uh… Yes ma'am. We've been dating."

"Are you… you know?"

All the teenagers around the table blushed, embarrassed that Aerith's mother of all people was asking Zack and Cloud were sleeping together.

"N-no ma'am," Cloud mumbled, turning as red as the tomatoes on his plate. "Not yet."

"Good. You shouldn't rush it. Especially if you're a virgin."

Cloud felt ready to melt into the chair and go into hiding forever. He hadn't told Zack just yet, but he was, in fact, a virgin. He wasn't embarrassed that he'd waited until he'd found the right person, but didn't want Zack to think he'd lied either.

When he looked over at his boyfriend, Cloud was surprised to see him turn a dark red as well. He thought maybe it was just that fact that Aerith's mother was talking about sex, but Zack had a few things he hadn't told Cloud himself.

~~~~

"Zack! You haven't told him yet?!" Kunsel hissed.

"No…"

"Zack, you gotta tell him! This is important."

Zack blushed and looked down at his boots. He really wanted to tell Cloud, but there was just never a good time. Keeping something from his boyfriend really sucked, too, especially since Cloud had been so forthcoming with him.

"I'll tell him, promise. I just… It's really hard and kind of embarrassing," Zack admitted.

"How's it embarrassing?"

"I'm eighteen! And… Cloud just kind of assumes that I've done everything already, when the farthest I've ever gotten is with him."

"Then you really gotta tell him! And there isn't anything wrong with being eighteen and a virgin. There are lots of people out there that are."

Zack sighed and nodded, realizing that this really was something he needed to talk to Cloud about.

"I'll tell him soon, I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it took so long! I got a little stuck, and as you can see, this is the longest chapter yet. Still can't figure out the line breaks and I hope it doesn't ruin the story while you're reading it. I'm going on vacation for a week starting tomorrow, so the next part won't be up for about a week. I'll be bringing my laptop, though, so I'll probably be working on it at night!_

**Disclaimer: **Totally not mine.

**Warnings: **Possible spoilers for FFVII and the Compilation, Kunsel has a one-track mind.

* * *

Cloud was making it increasingly difficult for Zack to keep his cool and not jump the blond. Said blond had taken to sleeping in Zack's shirts and his own boxers, which was just about the sexiest thing the brunet had ever seen. Not that he had much experience, but it was still immensely tempting.

As for that lack of experience, he kept trying to find a good time to tell Cloud, but couldn't think of anything. For now, it didn't matter anyway. They'd agreed not to go too far until they were both ready, and there was no fear about being shipped out. If one of them was moved somewhere, the other would be going as well.

Zack was still struggling to figure out a way to tell Cloud when he realized that they had a very important date coming up.

Once again, Zack's friends were his help deciding on what to do. He didn't have much time and a very important day was coming. Aerith made a thoughtful noise as she tended her garden, stuck on what she was going to do herself. It was less of a problem for her, since she wasn't the one dating Cloud, but she still worried. Kunsel, however, didn't seem worried at all. He suggested various things Zack could do for his boyfriend, most of them sexual in one way or another. Zack rejected them all.

As he was sitting in the apartment and pretending to read, it finally occurred to Zack what he could do. A romantic dinner never failed anybody, and would be a good time to come clean to Cloud. He already knew Cloud's favorite foods and Elmyra would help for sure.

When the day finally arrived, Cloud and Zack were woken up by someone knocking on their front door. The blond grumbled and stumbled toward the door while rubbing his eyes. He regretted not getting dressed the second he opened the door.

"Happy birth—"Aerith and Kunsel stopped dead, shocked at Cloud's choice of pajamas.

Cloud turned dark red and slammed the door before running off to put clothes on. As he tugged his shirt on, Zack peeked out of the blankets and mumbled what sounded like "who is it?"

"Aerith and Kunsel! And I answered looking like we'd been having sex all night!"

Zack ducked back under the blankets to hide his blush as Cloud finished getting dressed. The blond assumed his boyfriend was just reluctant to get out of bed, as usual, and would be joining them soon. He took a deep breath and opened the door again, still a little red in the face.

"Sorry. Wanna try that again?"

"Happy birthday!" his two friends practically squealed, hugging him close. Cloud laughed and returned the hug, glad they had remembered.

"Thanks. Zack should be out in a minute. You know how he can't get out of bed in the morning unless I drag him."

Zack finally got up and dressed when Cloud started making breakfast. Their friends had already eaten before they came over, but Zack would get whiny if he didn't eat. When he finally showed, he went straight for the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Cloud, then kissed and nibbled his boyfriend's neck.

"Zack!" Cloud squeaked, swatting at the older man with his spatula. "We have guests!"

After a little more kissing and some grumbles, Zack wandered into the living room to sit with Aerith and Kunsel.

"So, you two finally got it on, huh?" Kunsel asked, smirking. Aerith turned pink and tried to hide behind her hair.

"No! That's just how Cloud sleeps. It's kinda weird, but it's cute so I don't mind."

"Geez, are you two waiting until you get married or something? Just take him to bed already!"

"I think it's sweet!" Aerith piped up. "They're waiting, and there's nothing wrong with that."

"Waiting for what?" Cloud asked as he handed Zack his breakfast.

"Nothing, babe," Zack told him, thanking the blond with a kiss. "At least, nothing you can know about, birthday boy."

Cloud smiled, satisfied with the answer, and turned to their friends. "Do either of you want a drink?"

After listening to what they would like ("No Kunsel. No beer at nine in the morning."), Cloud disappeared into the kitchen again. Aerith played with the ribbon in her hair and chewed her lip while Kunsel looked ready to burst.

"Dude, are you okay?" Zack asked after watching his friend fidget. "Do you need to use the bathroom? You know where it is."

"Nah, I'm just… tense. I have this feeling that Cloud knows we lied to him and he's in there spiking our drinks."

"First of all, what the hell would he do, put cleaner in your milk? Secondly, I doubt it. He's still a little naïve."

"Well, yeah, but it was a little obvious that we were talking about you wanting to f—"

"Can we _please _talk about something else?" Aerith begged. "I am so sick of hearing nothing out of you but how Zack should take Cloud to bed right this minute and ravage him."

While Kunsel did a wonderful impression of a fish out of water, Zack chuckled a little and Cloud came back with drinks and his own plate. Nothing more was said about the couple's nonexistent sex life while their friends were there, even when Kunsel's gift turned out to be flavored lubricant.

"Cloud, I was wondering if I could steal you for a bit," Aerith asked after they managed to keep Zack from tearing Kunsel limb from limb. "I need some help moving some heavy things for my garden and your gift is still there."

"Sure. Zack, you don't mind, do you?"

"Nope. My plans for you are for later. You go ahead." Zack kissed Cloud sweetly, and then pushed him toward the door to get him going. "Just have him back before dinner time."

Cloud spent most of the day working with Aerith in her flower patch, but he didn't mind. It reminded him of home and was a nice break from the hustle and bustle of Midgar. Not to mention the fact that Elmyra would almost certainly ask him to stay for lunch.

"So Cloud… How're things with you and Zack?" Aerith asked while she weeded.

"Good," Cloud told her, blushing. "I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. But… I feel kind of like I've been lying to him."

"Lying about what?"

"Well, I guess I haven't actually lied to him, but I feel like I'm being dishonest. I never told him that I've never had sex before. I think he just assumes that I have."

"No he doesn't," Aerith assured him, smiling softly and flicking her bangs away from her eyes. "If he assumes anything, it's that you haven't. Unlike Kunsel, Zack thinks about more than just sex."

"Yeah, you're right. You've known him a long time, haven't you?"

Aerith shrugged and moved to the next row of flowers before speaking. "I suppose. He fell into the church I keep a garden in! He was very nice about it though, and even built me a few flower wagons to start my floral business. When we were gathering materials, he insisted it was a date and bought me my hair ribbon. We did end up dating for a bit, but it didn't work out. We make better friends. And Cloud, can you keep a secret?"

"What is it?"

Aerith leaned close and whispered into Cloud's ear, "I've been on a few dates with a Turk!"

Cloud's jaw dropped. Sweet, innocent Aerith was dating a Turk? No wonder her mother assumed she wasn't seeing anyone.

After a few hours of weeding, Elmyra called them in for lunch. It was nothing fancy, but it was a welcome change for Cloud. He was used to take out or cooking, since Zack couldn't be trusted in the kitchen.

"How old are you today, Cloud?" Elmyra asked as she poured the blond a drink.

"Sixteen. I'd be considered grown if I still lived in Nibelheim."

"Well, you're pretty much an adult here, too. Especially with Zack around."

Cloud nodded, remembering all the times that Zack's status as a SOLDIER, much last a First Class one, got them into places teenagers shouldn't be. Sometimes Cloud had to remind himself that his boyfriend was still just eighteen.

"Did Aerith tell you what her present is?"

"No. I figured it had to be a big plant or something if she left it here."

Aerith smiled and got up to go fetch the present. She returned in a few minutes with a small case and a potted plant.

"You two will probably just kill it, but I thought your apartment could use at least one plant. And this is Mom's gift to you," the flower girl told him, handing the case to Cloud and setting the plant on the table.

Cloud opened it and made a face, confused as to what he was looking at.

"Um… what exactly is this?" he asked. "Not to be ungrateful of course, but I can't tell what it is."

"It's a piercing needle," Elmyra told him, reaching over the table to point to the needle in the case. "And a pair of starter earrings. I noticed Zack has his ears done, so I thought maybe you'd like yours pierced too."

The blond's face immediately lit up. He'd been meaning to get his ears pierced, but hadn't had the time or kept forgetting. Zack had a rather nice pair himself, but Cloud would have to settle for a set of plain silver studs while his ears healed and got used to having holes in them.

"Thank you! I've always wanted them done. Did you pierce Aerith's?"

"Yes, when she was a little girl. Same needle, actually. It's been passed down through the family, and it'll be hers one day."

"Wow. Thank you so much for letting me use it then!"

"Of course, dear. You're practically family now."

Cloud felt so warm and happy from a good meal and the atmosphere of family that was synonymous with Aerith's home that the pain from getting his ears pierced wasn't all that bad.

The quiet of the hall frightened Cloud a little when he arrived home at sunset. Usually, Zack was making a ruckus of some kind when left alone, but tonight, all was quiet. When Cloud opened the door to the apartment, he almost closed it again, thinking he had the wrong door.

The lights were dimmed and the dining table had been set for a romantic dinner. Someone had cleaned thoroughly, and the smell of Cloud's favorite dinner wafted from the kitchen. Zack poked his head out of the kitchen and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Hey! Why don't you get cleaned up? Dinner won't be ready for a few more minutes, so you've got time for a quick shower. Oh and put something nice on!"

Cloud nodded numbly and wandered to the bathroom and into the shower. He scrubbed all the garden dirt and grime off, which didn't take as long as he thought it would, then went to get dressed. When he returned to the dining area, Zack had finished dinner and set it on the table. The brunet had cleaned himself as well as the apartment, and seeing his boyfriend like that made Cloud swoon a little.

"Dinner's ready, babe. Come sit down."

Zack pulled the chair out for Cloud as he sat, still a little dumbfounded that Zack had gone through all this trouble for his birthday.

"Zack, this looks amazing. Thank you."

"Wait until I give you your present to say that. You look good with pierced ears, by the way."

Cloud blushed and looked at his plate, not sure what to say to that.

Dinner went great, and it was shaping up to be the best birthday Cloud had had so far. When Zack got out the dessert, he started to fidget, making the blond nervous. Zack didn't fidget unless he was very, very nervous.

"Hey, Chocobo… There's something I gotta get off my chest. It's… it's kind of embarrassing, but I really need to tell you."

"O-okay." Cloud hoped that this wasn't a break-up in the making.

"Cloud, I… I'm pretty sure you think that I'm way more experienced than you are in bed, but I'm not. In fact, I'm… I'm still a virgin, and all those times messing around with you were as far as I ever got."

Cloud turned a dark crimson as his jaw dropped. Had he heard Zack correctly?

"Oh, Zack. I am, too. I kept trying to tell you, but I couldn't think of a good time."

"Really? That makes me feel so much better! And it's gonna make things really special."

"Oh, totally," Cloud replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Two virgins trying to have sex, that can only go well."

Zack laughed and kissed his boyfriend sweetly, hoping to make him feel better.

"That's what they made the internet for, babe."


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm sorry it took so long! I got busy with my classes and homework and had writer's block. I also went over this a couple times but it's pretty long so if I missed anything, let me know!_

**Warnings:** Possible minor spoilers for the Compilation, a Turk party involving possible underage drinking (depends on what age you know as legal, and what Midgar's laws were), Zack and Cloud finally get it on.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, this chapter would have really happened. 3

* * *

Cloud didn't notice until the next day that Zack hadn't actually given him the gift he'd talked about. After the amazing dinner, it didn't really matter if he actually got one or not, but he was curious nonetheless.

"Zack, what was that present you were talking about last night?" he asked while they got dressed.

"Oh, your present! You can't use them now, but you can have them now."

The brunet leaned around his boyfriend and reached into his underwear drawer to pull out a jewelry box. Cloud stared at it, scared that Zack had lost his mind and bought a ring. When the box was opened, though, it revealed a pair of earrings instead. They were small and simple, but clearly well-made and expensive.

"They're like yours," Cloud mumbled, still admiring the silver studs.

"That's why I got them. So we can match. And then we'll start wearing matching clothes!"

Cloud knew his boyfriend was joking, but that didn't spare him a death glare.

Ever since they'd opened up to each other, the tension had pretty much disappeared. Cloud still wore Zack's clothes to bed and it was still cute and oddly sexy, but Zack no longer felt the need to take those clothes off. They still spent a lot of time messing around, but neither of them felt the need to do anything else.

One night, as the weather started to get colder, Cloud fidgeted through dinner and turned pink whenever Zack asked what was wrong. They were cuddled up together on the couch before the blond finally spoke up.

"Zack… Um, I wanna… wanna talk about getting to the next level."

"What?" Zack had heard his boyfriend just fine, but he couldn't seem to wrap his mind around what Cloud had said.

"I want to…" Cloud stopped and thought about how best to tell Zack what he wanted. "I want you to take me to bed and make love to me."

Zack stared for a moment, then blushed when the words finally sunk in. Despite his nerves, he nodded.

"Okay. I'll um… I'll find out what we need to do."

Cloud smiled and curled back up with his boyfriend, glad that it had gone so well.

Zack did indeed do his research, which consisted of asking his old mentor Angeal what to do, but nothing came of it for some time. It wasn't until the Turks threw a rather wild Halloween party that it finally happened.

The couple had both gotten an invitation from friends they had in the Turks, which in Zack's book meant they absolutely had to go. Cloud sighed but gave in, resigning himself to some ridiculous costume. As it turned out, Zack didn't make him a chocobo or a woman, but instead asked Cloud to pick both of their outfits. Cloud handed him a headband with floppy dog ears and a tail with instructions to dress however he wanted so long as he wore those. The brunet thought nothing of it and went to get changed in the bathroom, as Cloud had kicked him out of the bedroom. He pinched himself when he came back out.

Zack wasn't sure where his boyfriend had gotten those clothes, but the shop keep ought to be considered a god.

Cloud had on the tightest pair of black leather pants Zack had ever seen, and the shirt he was wearing could barely be called 'buttoned.' He had black cat ears sticking out of his hair, and a matching tail pinned somewhere around his butt. Zack almost passed out in the doorway.

"Are you ready?" The blond sex-god in front of him asked. The hair was definitely Cloud, and it sure sounded like him, but Cloud didn't dress like that… Did he?

"Y-yeah…"

"What?" the blond asked, laughing a little. "Didn't think I could dress this way?"

Zack shook his head, his mouth hanging wide open.

"It's me, Zack. I can be sexy!" Cloud put his hands on his hips and pouted, putting any doubts to rest. That pout was all Cloud, and nobody could ever imitate it. "I saw your face when you walked out, you like my outfit!"

"Babe, I love your outfit," Zack told his boyfriend when his voice came back and pulled him close. "It's really hard to not take you to bed right now."

Cloud somehow managed to look sexy as he blushed, which told Zack that the minute they got back from the party, it was on.

It would never be said that the Turks did not know how to party. The music was loud, the drinks never ran out, and the people were friendly. Cloud surprised everyone and spent a good chunk of the party on the dance floor with a drink in one hand and the other around some part of Zack. He might have been shy, but he was possessive and wanted it known that Zack was his and no one was allowed to touch.

When he got tired, Cloud sat on one of the many couches with his boyfriend, looking very much like the cat he was dressed as. They talked with the SOLDIERs and their dates, especially Kunsel, who was very nearly three sheets to the wind. Cloud had a good bit of alcohol in his system, but Kunsel made him look absolutely sober.

"Hey," he eventually whispered in Zack's ear. "How about we get home and get these costumes off, huh?"

Zack didn't need to be told twice. He said good-bye to their friend and grabbed Cloud, dragging him to the door. The second the elevator doors closed, Zack had the blond pinned to the wall, kissing him passionately. By the time it arrived at their floor, Cloud had his legs around Zack's waist and a huge hickey blossoming on his neck. Zack carried his boyfriend to their apartment, where he fumbled with the keycard for a moment before opening the door and kicking it closed behind them.

By the time they made it to the bedroom, both of them had their shirts off and at least two love bites apiece. Cloud was panting heavily when Zack finally got them to the bed and started to unbuckle the blond's belt.

"Wait, wait…" Zack mumbled against Cloud's neck as he started unbuckling the belt. "We're both drunk. Are you sure about this?"

Cloud nodded quickly as he reached around Zack's arms to unbuckle his boyfriend's belt and get on with it.

"Please. I want you, I want this."

Cloud's words left Zack speechless and breathless (though that could have been the blond's mouth on his neck) so he just continued stripping Cloud. Zack soon found that, because his pants had been so tight, Cloud had decided against any form of underwear. He groaned and reached into the bedside table for the lubricant and condoms that had been stored there for weeks.

Zack thought about asking Cloud if he was still up for it until he saw his boyfriend's face. Cloud's cheeks were flushed in a way Zack knew could only be from arousal, and his eyes had started to glaze over from pleasure and lust. His perfect pink lips were swollen from all the kissing and parted just slightly as the blond panted. It was the hottest thing that Zack had ever seen.

And then things went downhill for a bit.

When it came time for Zack to stretch and prepare Cloud, he blushed darker than his boyfriend had ever seen anyone blush. As soon as Zack got up the courage and started getting Cloud ready, the blond yelped and squirmed away.

"W-what're you doing?" he panted out.

"Cloud… I um, gotta put this… up there."

Cloud's eyes widened and he blushed to match Zack, though part of him had already guessed at how this would work. He nodded and settled back down, burying his face in Zack's shoulder and biting down when the new feeling of being stretched and filled got to be a bit much.

"You okay? You want me to keep going?"

Just as Cloud was about to say yes, Zack's finger brushed against a spot that made him cry out.

"Take that as a yes."

The blond nodded and started pushing back against Zack, wanting him to hit that spot again. The brunet was definitely over-doing the preparing, but he didn't want to hurt Cloud anymore than he was going to anyway.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Uh huh."

Zack moved away from Cloud for a moment and struggled with putting the condom on. He got it eventually and without making it unusable, which he saw as a victory.

"Last chance to back out," he mumbled against Cloud's neck as he settled between the blond's legs.

"I won't. Do it."

They both took a deep breath as Zack pushed in, Cloud's intake of air becoming sharper as his boyfriend pressed further in.

"Relax. I-it's supposed to go easier if you relax," Zack panted, kissing Cloud's neck and jaw lovingly.

"'K-kay…"

Once they both stopped being so damn nervous and relaxed, things went better. The initial pain gave way to pleasure and Cloud started to make the soft sounds that Zack loved. Eventually, the usually shy mechanic started to grab at his boyfriend and left claw marks scattered across his back and shoulders.

"Zack… h-harder," he panted, definitely ready to pick up the pace. When Zack obliged, Cloud cried out and bit down on his shoulder, which made Zack groan loudly.

"I can't… Can't hold out much longer," Zack warned. Cloud nodded, and mumbled something about being close too.

Almost instantly, Cloud recognized the signs that Zack was seconds away from release. He kissed and nipped at the spots he knew Zack liked, quickly earning loud moans. When Cloud bit down particularly hard, it was Zack's undoing. He grabbed at the sheets and buried his head in the pillow Cloud's head rested on, his moans muffled by the fabric as he filled the condom. Cloud couldn't feel it, but he knew just by the look on his boyfriend's face what was happening.

"Babe… Don't forget me," he panted, pushing down on Zack.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Once he recovered, Zack started moving again, hoping to get Cloud off. It didn't take long for Cloud to follow, making a mess of the both of them.

For a few moments, they both laid there, panting and looking at each other. Zack smiled softly and kissed Cloud sweetly, shaking a little from the adrenaline rush. Cloud returned the smile and kiss, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Are you alright?" Zack whispered, as if he was afraid speaking too loudly would ruin the moment.

Cloud nodded, then looked down at their stomachs.

"Oh, ew. I don't think I can make it through a shower though. I just wanna go to sleep," he admitted.

"Me too. I'll go find a washcloth or something."

Zack kissed Cloud one more time before carefully pulling out and getting out of bed. He wandered into the bathroom, where he cleaned himself up and tossed the condom before returning to Cloud. The blond yawned several times while he wiped his stomach off and Zack fixed the sheets and blankets.

Once everything (excluding their discarded costumes) was cleaned up, Zack laid down with Cloud, who curled up against him immediately.

"So, how was it?" the pilot asked, running his hand though Cloud's soft hair.

"Great. We'll have to do that again sometime." The humor in Cloud's voice was almost drowned out by his sleepiness, which made Zack laugh softly.

"Yeah, but it sounds like you need sleep more than anything else right now."

"Mm, you too."

Zack nodded and kissed Cloud sweetly before settling in and pulling him close. The blond snuggled close, settling into his usual sleeping position.

"Love you, chocobo."

"Love you, too, puppy."


End file.
